Finding a way
by seawisesmarty22
Summary: Percy left Annabeth 7 years ago for her safety . Annabeth is broken and has moved to London. But with a new enemy rising Percy needs her help . Will this war prove to be new chance for them or will they hate each other ...Read on


Hey guys this is my first story ever. Hope u like it

Percy p.o.v

Here we are . all the wars are over and me and Annabeth share a flat in new athens . after the war chiron asked ann to design a city just like new rome and she did it . It is marvellous and has everything a demigod can imagine

"Hey wise girl wake up ! "I said

Ughhh! She groaned

She is so beautiful my heart skips a beat everytime I see her . right now she had her massive blonde hair flying across everywhere . How can I even do this to her . she will be devastated .

huh ! I shook the thought from my mind n focused n waking her up

"Hey wake up or I will start tickling u !" I warned her

"Woops ! no u wont m getting up okay !" she replied horrified and I smiled thinking how innocent and cute she was

My smile vanished as soon as I went outside .This is going to be tough . I cant live without her she is my wisegirl ! but rachel's words played again and again in my mind "she shall be in grave danger if she is with you . she might even die and there's only one way to protect her .LEAVE HER !"

Well I have to protect her . i can't let her die on me

"good morning babe ! "she gently kissed me .

We spent the morning talking about tonight's party at jason's I was going to pull off the plan today so I had to enjoy my last moments with her

 **In the evening**

*whistles*

"Looking hot love " I commented.

And I wasn't even joking . She did look like a thousand golden drachmas . she wore a dark blue sparkly dress that reached up till her knee with smoky eye makeup that complimented her grey eyes so well she literally took my breath away.

"U don't look so bad yourself "she said with a cute blush sneaking out her pale skin

I locked my arms around her waist n kissed her . this might be the last time I was kissing her . Just thinking about it gave me chills

"Lets go or we will miss everything save it for the night " she teased

"I am counting on it" . I lied

 **At the party**

Hey guys Percy and Annabeth are here said Jason

There were greetings all around and we all joked n had fun

I pretended to drink very hard and had a beer drinking competition with Leo . Not all seven of us were on the plan just Rachel , Hazel and Piper we all hated it but we had to make sure Annabeth was safe. Piper and hazel distracted her while I pretended to be drunk . I soon spotted Piper's friend that we had hired o pull of the act . She was in a hot red dress that barely covered her up . I fake checked her out and flirted with her and made sure the rest of the campers and the aphrodite girls saw me so that they could spread the news . Such gossip girls they were

She grabbed me and we started making out . I hated this but I had to do this .

Annabeths p.o.v

I knew something was wrong the way Pipes and Hazel were trying to move me away from the bar .. I could hear some cheers and shouts from that way but I kept my head low to see what their plan was they were talking way too sweet and then the slut ,what was her name ? Drew yea right .came running here " hey Annabeth , Percy called you he is near the bar ."

Percy asked Drew to call me?! . no way ! he knew I hated her ! She was lying . Something was up and I had sensed it right.

We three exchanged glances and followed her

The crowd had circled around something . no wait it was someone

I saw a splash of black hair not just any shade of black hair it was Percy shade of black hair .

Then as I was about to break through the crowd Frank came up to us and tried to stop me

"I don't think that's a gud idea Ann ." he said and he was terrified

I forcefully pushed him and made my way through the crowd n there I saw it .

The image that will be haunting me for ages

Percy shirtless making out with some slut whose dress barely covered her chest . they were practically eating each other's faces off.

I wanted to cry hard a few tears even rolled out of my eyes but I gathered myself and detached Percy and slapped him. HARD . He surely would have a bruise over it by tomorrow but the jerk deserved it .

He regained his senses and literally screamed at me he was so drunk .

"What the heck Annabeth ? what do u think you are doing ? yes. yes I am cheating on you well this is not even the first time . meet Amelia . she is my real girlfriend you were just a way for me to win the war . you were the best strategist we had but now the war is over I don't need you bye bye I break up with you go away now and let me enjoy her ".

Just as I was about to punch him . Jason hit him and Frank hurried me away from him but I didn't stop I went and ninja kicked him on his face. I didn't even care about the fact that I wore a dress . I could even have killed him but I didn't have the heart to do it . I was a mess and didn't remember what happened afterwards I just know that Frank, Leo ,Jason and Grover started beating him up and Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Rachel drove me to our home . I quickly packed up and took all my belongings from his house and left. I simpy left and went to Pipes house .

I didn't want to stay here I booked the first flight to london I could get and left . I knew I wasn't coming back . I never will.

Bye u.s.a


End file.
